Control
by Control123
Summary: Psy le jour, tueuse en série la nuit, Quinn possède un self-control impressionnant son entourage au complet. Au fur et à mesure de ses crimes, elle découvre que sa soif de sang remonte à une enfance traumatisante. Fiction mêlant sang, amitié, sentiments et amour. Si vous aimez la série Dexter, ceci est pour vous. Unholy Trinity Faberry friendship au rendez-vous.
1. Prologue

Il nous est à tous arrivé de tuer une mouche, pas vrai ? Certains ont même le courage de tuer des araignées. D'autres choisissent d'en faire leur métier en devenant braconnier. Ils osent tuer des éléphants, des lions, des rhinocéros... Qu'en est-il de tuer un homme ? L'Homme serait-il capable de tuer son égal ? Mais justement, si l'on désire tuer quelqu'un, ne serait-ce pas parce qu'on ne le considère pas comme égal mais plutôt comme inférieur ? Ce besoin de puissance que tout le monde ressent quand il se fait engueuler par son patron ou punir par son père pour être sorti trop tard se réduirait-il à un simple besoin de voir du sang couler ? Certains crimes sont pourtant justifiés. Une femme qui tue son mari parce qu'il l'a trompé ou l'a frappé est explicable. Le réciproque l'est aussi. Cela donne une drôle de vision du crime. La souffrance stoppe l'amour et l'empoisonne jusqu'à lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Car c'est bien la souffrance qui pousse ces hommes et ces femmes à tuer leur partenaire pour infidélité ou pire. Et s'ils ne le font pas, c'est ma souffrance qui me force à les tuer pour eux. Cette même souffrance me pousse à prendre contrôle sur eux pour qu'ils ne puissent plus en prendre sur d'autres.

Tuer pour venger ces femmes qui ne sont que trophées pour ces hommes sans regret et sans contrôle. Tuer pour venger ces hommes qui ne sont que jouets pour ces femmes vulgaires qui n'ont aucun respect pour elles-mêmes. Voici ma vie depuis mes dix-sept ans.

Tout est une histoire de contrôle. Mon contrôle. Contrôle sur ce que je dis. Contrôle sur ce que je fais. Et cette fois-ci, je vais le faire à ma façon. J'espère que vous aimez ça autant que moi. Etes-vous prêts ? Je le suis. Parce que tout est une histoire de contrôle. Et j'en ai beaucoup . Quand j'avais dix sept ans, je faisais ce que les gens me disaient. Je faisais ce que mon père me disait et laissais ma mère me modeler à son image. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre, pas trop sanglant. Autant vous y attendre: ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça... ^^ Les _pensées_ de Quinn sont en italique, les _**flashbacks**_ en italique gras.

Pour les reviews, j'essaierai de répondre mais je vous avoue que je comprends au fonctionnement de ce site x) Donc je travaille là-dessus et on se revoit au prochain chapitre. ;)

* * *

_Paul Coehlo disait: "Aimer, c'est perdre le contrôle." Ce Paul ne partageait pas ma vision. Si vous aimez quelqu'un, vous ne lui ferez pas de mal en perdant subitement le contrôle de vos poings. Vous les contrôlerez pour éviter qu'ils ne fracassent quatre fois la mâchoire de votre femme en six mois... John Flitcher ne l'avait pas compris. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouve sous mon contrôle ce soir. _

Je mis mes gants de plastique rose -c'est la seule sorte que j'ai trouvé avec laquelle le sang ne reste pas incrusté sur les doigts- et me dirigeai vers ma victime, allongée et attachée, nue et entaillée de partout, sur un plateau mobile.

\- Alors, cher John, à nous deux !

\- J'ai soif...

\- Oh mais tu vas pouvoir boire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Relâchez-moi...

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Je me saisis de la télécommande et appuyai sur le bouton marqué d'une flèche. Le plateau bougea jusqu'à se placer au dessus du baril où il était écrit "Acide Fluorhydrique-Danger". J'appuyai sur un deuxième bouton et le plateau se mit à la verticale, me laissant admirer mon oeuvre.

_L'épuisement se voyait totalement sur le visage de John. Son corps laissant dégoulinant des flux de sang ruisselait de sueur et de crasse. Il avait réussi à tenir jusque là, ce con. Certains étaient tombés raides bien avant cela. La noiceur la plus sombre est toujours plus résistante. Elle allait définitivement disparaître de John ce soir. _

J'appuyai alors sur un troisième bouton, le dernier, qui délivra subitement le plateau des chaines qui le retenaient et le plongea dans le conteneur. Ma victime avait crié de surprise ce qui m'avait fait sortir un rire mesquin habituel. Je montai alors des escaliers métalliques, prenant de la hauteur pour voir au dessus du grand baril. Le plateau flottait à la surface mais commençait déjà à être submergé aux coins par le produit chimique. Ma victime criait à l'aide mais qui pouvait bien vouloir aider un abruti comme lui...

\- Au revoir, John. On se retrouve en enfer... Dans quelques années, j'espère !

Je descendis alors tous les escaliers que j'avais monté sous les cris de douleur que procurait l'acide sur les plaies béantes de ma victime et me retrouvai rapidement dehors.

_Cinq jours et cinq nuits de viles tortures pour pouvoir enfin respirer jusqu'au prochain. Sa femme sera probablement heureuse de pouvoir laisser sa mâchoire se réparer sans qu'elle ne soit cassée dans les trois jours... _

Fière de moi mais épuisée de ma nuit, j'arrivai rapidement à mon appartement. Je glissai la clé dans la serrure et ouvris la porte pour être accueillie par le vide hospitalier de mon habitation. Pas de chien domestiqué, pas de poisson rouge ni de hamster. Je n'avais ni besoin de compagnie ni besoin de perdre mon temps avec ces choses sans importance. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin d'enlever cette odeur de produits chimiques et de sang. Ceci fait, j'allai me coucher, sachant que le lendemain était la journée dédiée à mes amis.

* * *

Samedi 24 octobre 2023, 11h45.

Mon téléphone sonna. C'était soit Santana qui allait être de très mauvaise humeur à cause de mon retard ou Rachel qui allait me demandé si je venais quand même voyant l'heure tardive. Ma victime d'hier soir m'avait fait rentré à trois heures du matin, la fatigue de toute la semaine s'était fait sentir...

\- Tu comptes encore nous rejoindre après qu'on ait finit de manger, Fabray ?! Parce que je te préviens, je ne t'attendrai pas !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Santana...

J'entendais la voix douce de Brittany derrière elle qui lui disait de se calmer et Rachel qui la suppliait de lui rendre son téléphone. Pendant que la brune au sang chaud rendait son téléphone à la petite brunette, j'avais eu le temps de sauter dans un jean et de commencer à me maquiller légèrement.

\- Bon, Quinn, je te prierai de nous rejoindre dès que tu seras prête. On t'attend au même endroit que d'habitude, à la même table que d'habitude. Donc prends ton temps et...

\- Non, tu te grouilles !, fit la voix enragée de Santana qui avait repris le téléphone des mains de Rachel.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Je me précipitai alors dehors pour courir jusqu'au café habituel. Le vent était assez froid mais ce n'était pas si grave que cela. Je fus rapidement à l'intérieur du café au coin de ma rue et trouvai la table où étaient mes amis.

\- C'est pas trop tôt !, s'exclama Santana.

\- Désolé, longue soirée de boulot..., m'excusai-je en la fixant pour qu'elle comprenne ce à quoi je faisais référence.

Elle hocha la tête. Santana était la seule de mes amis à savoir pour mes victimes. Elle m'avait surprise un soir en pleine filature d'un homme qui violait d'autres femmes et violentait la sienne. J'avais une seringue de tranquillisant dans ma main. Elle avait alors compris sans que j'eus à lui donner de détails sur mes agissements - le troisième œil mexicain probablement. Je lui avais expliqué ce qui me conduisait à tuer tous ces hommes et ces femmes infidèles ou violents. Elle avait alors été très compréhensive, à ma plus grande surprise, mais n'avait pas voulu être mêlée à tout cela.

Je m'assis à côté de Rachel avant que celle-ci ne m'informe qu'ils avaient déjà commandé leurs cafés mais pas le mien. Je me dirigeai alors vers le comptoir pour prendre commande. Je fus soudainement absorbée par le visage d'une femme à ma droite.

_Celle-ci doit être une proie pour les mâles en chaleur. L'anneau à sa main gauche me dit qu'elle est mariée. Elle porte un ensemble Gucci, surement payé par son mari. Elle est issue de la classe moyenne puisqu'elle a pris la boisson la plus chère du café alors que c'est une abomination. Quelqu'un de riche veut garder sa fortune. Quel genre de femme mariée et riche viendrait se terrer dans un café terni au coin d'une rue ternie, un samedi midi à New York ? Même moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. _

Dans mon absence, j'avais heurté un homme et son café s'était déferlé sur mon chemisier blanc.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé !, s'enquit-il. J'aurai dû regarder où j'allais.

\- Non, non. C'est moi, je regardais ailleurs., lui dis-je en examinant mon chemisier.

\- Je peux vous offrir votre café pour me faire pardonner ?, me demanda-t-il.

Je relevai la tête pour observer l'ingrat qui osait me draguer aussi délibérément. Un brun aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux bleus azurs étincelant me regardait. Il avait un peu près mon âge. Il arborait un sourire désolé, espérant que je réponde par l'affirmatif à sa requête.

_Ces yeux... Je les connais... Mais je ne sais pas d'où. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... Ils doivent ressembler à ceux qu'avait l'une de mes victimes rescentes, peut-être... _

\- Hum, non, merci. Mais à l'avenir, prenez du café froid, c'est mieux si vous le jetez sur les gens..., fis-je en souriant légèrement avant de le dépasser pour prendre ma commande.

Je retournai m'asseoir en observant que l'homme de tout à l'heure était assis à la table de cette femme exubérante puis le serveur vint me rapporter ma commande.

\- Alors Quinn, tu as décidé si tu venais avec nous à la Greenwich Village Halloween Parade samedi prochain ?, me demanda Rachel.

_Halloween... Cette fête où ils profitent tous de porter un masque pour devenir des montres. Moi, j'en porte un masque à longueur d'année pour cacher le monstre que je suis. Halloween est la seule fête où je peux être moi-même ou presque. _

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais je n'ai absolument pas d'idée pour me déguiser.

\- San et moi, on sera déguisées en super héroïnes !, s'exclama Brittany. San sera Catwoman et moi WonderWoman.

Remarquant les joues de Santana rougir, j'en conclus qu'elle avait dû se réjouir de cela, seule avec Brittany, mais qu'elle espérait secrètement que cette dernière change d'avis. Rachel affichait un sourire radieux devant le couple mais son sourire cachait un rire nerveux. Si elle avait pu se moquer de Santana, elle l'aurait fait mais elle préférait ne pas la blesser et la mettre à l'aise alors elle se contrôlait.

_" Porter un masque c'est se contrôler, souviens-toi. Tu dois contrôler les envies que tu as vers les autres garçons..." Mon père... Il avait toujours eu ce genre de conseils, à me dire comment faire pour paraître normale aux yeux des autres. _

\- Quinn ?, fit la voix de la brunette assise à mes côtés.

\- Hum ?, répondis-je en tournant la tête vers elle, levant mon sourcil droit pour montrer mon interrogation.

\- Je te demandais si tu pensais que me déguiser en Pocahontas serait une bonne idée.

\- Ah, euh, oui, totalement. Ca t'ira à ravir !

La discussion continua de bon train jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Nous nous quittâmes contentes de s'être retrouvées pour cette semaine, promettant de se revoir le samedi suivant. Le reste du week end passa assez vite. Je finis mon samedi en m'occupant de quelques dossiers que j'avais à remplir. Ces patients étaient très dépressifs pour certains, et très dérangés pour d'autres mais être psychologue était plutôt un passe-temps qu'autre chose. Mon vrai métier était celui que j'exerçais la nuit, sous couverture. Mon dimanche passa rapidement aussi. Je m'étais occupée de détruire les photos de John Flitcher et de ranger la petite cassette de sa confession. Ensuite, j'avais cherché comment je pouvais me déguiser pour la fête, sans grande réussite. Le lundi matin fut vite arrivé.

\- Bonjour, Docteur Fabray., fit Nancy, ma secrétaire lorsque j'arrivai au cabinet que j'avais fondé quatre ans plus tôt.

\- Nancy., la saluai-je de la tête. Des nouveaux dossiers ?

\- Non, mais un message d'un certain Dan qui vous demande si vous avez réussi à nettoyer votre chemisier.

_Dan ? C'est donc le nom du type arrogant qui a renversé son café sur moi. Mais comment a-t-il su où je travaillais et qui j'étais ?_

\- Il vous a laissé un numéro ?

\- Oui, je l'ai déposé sur votre bureau.

\- D'accord, merci Nancy.

J'entrai dans mon bureau où mon premier patient de la journée était déjà installé. Harold Flitcher, quarante ans, frère de John Flitcher, ma dernière victime. Il m'avait confessé le penchant pour la violence de son frère depuis son plus jeune âge. Je n'avais pas résisté. Aujourd'hui, il était ici pour soigner son obsession pour les poupées blondes. Il avait été conseillé par son frère qu'il devait venir me voir pour arranger ses "penchants pervers pour les poupées Barbie".

_Merci, John, de remplir mon compte en banque. _

\- Alors, Monsieur Flitcher, vous avez réussi le petit exercice que je vous ai donné la semaine dernière ?

\- Ne pas acheter de poupées pendant une semaine ? J'en ai acheté une, hier. Je n'ai pas pu résister plus que ça.

\- Vous aviez pourtant qu'un jour de plus à attendre... Mais, bon, on va en parler. Qu'avez-vous ressenti tout au long de cette semaine ?

Et voilà que ma journée débutait avec un obsessionnel des poupées en plastique. Ensuite, c'était la veuve éplorée qui voulait se suicider, l'adolescent colérique qui en voulait à la terre entière parce que sa mère l'avait adopté, le criminel psychopathe escorté par quelques flics. Mes journées s'enfilaient avec des cas semblables. J'avais décidé de devenir psychologue parce que je voulais comprendre mon propre système. Pourquoi devais-je tuer des gens ? Pourquoi avais-je autant besoin de contrôle ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable d'éprouver des sentiments ? Je n'ai pas encore trouvé une seule réponse à ces questions.

Je tournai la tête vers le cadre photo posté sur mon bureau, laissant mon patient parler dans le vide. Jusqu'à lors, j'avais réussi à n'aimer qu'une seule personne: Beth. Comment voulez-vous enfouir des sentiments si profond pour un être qui est fait d'une partie de vous ? Moi, je n'y suis pas arrivée.

Beth venait d'avoir treize ans sur la photo. A l'époque, je ne l'avais plus vu depuis ses deux ans, depuis que Shelby, sa mère adoptive m'avait interdit de la voir après la disparition de Puck. Il avait été retrouvé quelques années plus tard dans une forêt, enterré sous plusieurs mètres de terre. Shelby pensait que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec la disparition puis la mort de Puck. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque de sa disparition, tout ce que je voulais était retrouver Beth et j'aurai pu éliminer chaque obstacle un par un pour y arriver. Mais jamais je n'aurai tué le père de ma fille ; je ne tue que les hommes violents et les infidèles. Shelby avait accepté, grâce à Rachel, que je téléphone à Beth une fois par semaine maximum. Elle avait également accepté que je lui apporte un cadeau pour son anniversaire. J'étais alors resté figée devant notre ressemblance. Elle avait mes cheveux blonds, mes yeux verts-dorés, mon caractère, ma manière de relever mon sourcil gauche. Elle avait aussi le nez de Puck et la passion de Shelby pour les comédies musicales. Elle savait parfaitement qui j'étais, Shelby avait veillé à lui faire comprendre que j'étais celle qui l'avait porté pendant neuf mais pas celle qui pouvait l'élever car trop jeune. On s'était quitté en se promettant de se téléphone le lendemain. Depuis, je lui téléphonais chaque mercredi. Elle approchait maintenant ses seize ans.

C'était assez étrange pour une tueuse en série comme moi d'aimer autant un si petite être au premier abord. Mais je m'étais habituée à cette sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine lorsque je la voyais. Ma compassion disparaissait quand elle n'était plus près de moi et je redevenais la femme qui tuait pour l'amour. C'était comme si j'avais deux personnalités. L'une mère protectrice, prête à pleurer aux simples mots touchants de sa fille. L'autre monstre cruel dénué de sentiments, prête à tuer pour ses valeurs. Ce Coelho avait peut-être raison: Beth me faisait perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même. C'était ainsi, il fallait l'accepter.

\- Docteur Fabray ? Je crois que la séance est finie..., fit ce cher Harold.

\- Oui, très bien. Hum, pour la semaine prochaine, même exercice. On le fera jusqu'à ce que vous arrivez à tenir. Puis on augmentera la fréquence. A la semaine prochaine, monsieur Flitcher, et je suis désolé pour votre frère...

\- Comment savez-vous pour mo-...

\- Le New York Times, monsieur.

Il sortit perplexe du cabinet pour laisser entrer à sa place la veuve d'un mari pour une fois aimant aux pensées suicidaires. Les jours passèrent rapidement avec mes patients qui se suivaient et ce Dan Summers qui m'appelait chaque matin avant que je n'arrive au cabinet. Il laissait à chaque appel un message provoquant un millier de question dans ma tête.

_Comment savait-il mon nom ? Comment savait-il où je travaillais et à quelle heure j'arrivais ?_

* * *

Mercredi 28 octobre 2023, 12h13

Depuis trois jours, l'homme au café brûlant me perturbait. Il fallait que j'aie les réponses à mes questions. Je décidai d'appeler le numéro laissé sur mon bureau le lundi matin. Quelques sonneries d'attente puis une voix masculine apparut.

\- Allo ?

\- Dan Summers ?

\- Oui, à qui ai-je le plaisir d'associer cette magnifique voix suave ?

_Quel dragueur ! Ce genre de type a le don de m'énerver !_

\- La femme à qui vous devez un chemisier...

\- Mademoiselle Fabray ! J'ai cru ne jamais recevoir votre appel.

\- C'est pas comme si je vous devez des excuses... Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous passiez votre temps à appeler à mon cabinet et d'ailleurs comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ?

\- Lucy Quinn Fabray ou la fille du célèbre avocat Russell Fabray. Il faut dire que vous avez choisi une toute autre branche de métier mais vous avez gardé le même visage angélique que sur la photo du New York Times en 2001.

_C'était donc cela. Il m'avait vu dans le journal lorsque mon père avait ouvert son cabinet et commençait donc à avoir du succès. J'avais alors sept ans. Je me souviens de cette photo mais je ne me souviens pas de cette journée. Etrange._

\- Vous deviez avoir mon âge quand cette photo a été prise, comment vous en souvenez-vous ?

\- J'ai... plutôt une bonne mémoire. Je resterai bien parler avec vous mais j'ai un article qui m'attend. A bientôt, j'espère.

\- Au revoir.

Il raccrocha avant moi. Après notre deuxième conversation, il me perturbait de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à se laisser aller. Il semblait plutôt arrogant et prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il me ressemblait un peu quand même. Soudain, me sortant de mes pensées, je reçus un message de Beth me demandant si j'étais en pause déjeuner pour qu'elle puisse m'appeler. Sans attendre, je l'appelai.

\- Quinn ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien et toi, ma belle ? Prête pour Halloween ?

\- Oui, en vampire. Maman n'était pas trop pour, mais comme elle n'a pas trouvé mieux, elle a pas eu le choix. Ben sera en loup-garou comme dans Twilight !

_Ben, c'est son petit copain. Je n'aurai jamais dû lui montrer ce film..._

\- Je suis sûre que vous serez parfaits. Et oublie pas: tu ramasses que des bonbons avec Ben, samedi. Pas de cachotteries derrière les murs d'une maison hantée...

\- Quinn... Maman m'a déjà fait la morale là-dessus. Je suis assez responsable quand même.

\- Oui, enfin j'étais responsable aussi à dix-sept ans...

\- Et tu m'as eu ! Si c'est pas beau ça.

\- J'ai eu surtout beaucoup de problèmes à l'époque.

\- Oui mais tu as fait une magnifique jeune fille avec Puck et c'est bien aussi.

\- Qui est très modeste... En tout cas, fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Et ne t'éloigne pas de Ben, on sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer dans les rues de Philadelphie au soir.

\- Promis. Tu passeras le bonjour à Rachel ! Je te dis à la semaine prochaine. Bisous !

\- Bisous, ma puce.

Une bouffée d'air frais avant de retomber dans le monde réel. Mon monde cruel et vide. Ma pause était maintenant finie et j'allais recevoir un nouveau patient d'une minute à l'autre. L'adolescent fit son entrée juste après que j'aie rangé mon téléphone.

\- Bien, Tom. Alors, comment se passent les recherches sur ta mère biologique ?

Et c'était reparti. Parfois, je ne supportais plus ma profession. Il me fallait alors retourner aux sources. Chercher une nouvelle victime valable et sûre et passer à l'action. Mon esprit se tourna subitement vers samedi et la fête qui m'attendait. Il me fallait un déguisement.

Le soir même, je me rendis au seul magasin de déguisement de mon quartier. Un déguisement pas souvent utilisé et qui me correspondait plutôt bien n'allait pas être facile à trouver. Pourtant, je trouvai rapidement ce que je voulais et sortis du magasin. En route, je vis ce Dan Summers à l'autre bout de la rue, conduisant la femme du café dans un hôtel basique.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec cette femme ? Il a l'air de connaitre l'endroit en tout cas, puisqu'il se rend dans l'hôtel le moins fréquenté de New York. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vivrait dans un quartier aussi tranquille. Une chose de plus à ajouter à tout ce que je ne sais pas de lui. Je devrais peut-être commencer des recherches. _

Je continuai mon chemin et rentrai chez moi. Le samedi, jour de la fête, approchait à grand pas. New York était toute agitée et les préparations s'enchaînaient dans les rues. Mes amies avaient convenu qu'on se retrouverait à midi au café habituel puis qu'on se séparerait en fin d'après-midi pour se déguiser. Rachel viendrait chez moi puisque son loft était beaucoup plus éloigné que le mien du centre de New York.

* * *

Samedi 30 Octobre 2023, 02h43

**_Je vis mon père s'avancer vers un homme qu'on avait croisé dans un magasin aujourd'hui. L'homme était allongé sur une table de métal, ligoté, inconscient. Mon père commença à lui entailler les veines des poignets d'un couteau de cuisine._**

**_\- Papa, pourquoi tu fais ça ? _**

**_\- Ne pose pas de question. _**

**_Il continua à lui trancher les membres. Du sang coulait en quantité impressionnante sur le sol. _**

**_\- Mais le monsieur n'a rien fait !_**

**_\- Quinn, tu as dix ans maintenant, tu es assez grande pour comprendre que les hommes ne sont pas bons pour toi. Dieu te dit d'aimer ton prochain. Tu es mon prochain, ma descendance, alors je t'aime et tu aimeras tes enfants comme cela. _**

**_\- Mais il est innocent, lui !_**

**_\- Non ! Il t'a regardé lorsque l'on faisait les magasins pour Noël, il n'est pas innocent, il veut te voler à moi !_**

**_Mon père s'approcha de l'homme et lui planta son couteau dans la cage thoracique. Après que la fontaine de sang s'eut arrêté, il s'avança vers moi, recroquevillée dans un coin de notre cave, me prit dans ses bras pour m'installer allongée sur un vieux canapé. Il releva ma robe blanche. _**

**_\- Tu as voulu protesté parce que tu l'aimes. Je vais te montrer qui tu dois aimer. _**

Je me réveillai en sursaut après ce rêve débordant de souvenirs. Russell était mort après la disparition de Puck. Il s'était suicidé. Un bien fou pour l'humanité, si vous voulez mon avis. Depuis que j'avais appris sa mort, ces rêves étaient omniprésents. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de mon envie de vengeance. J'aurai voulu le tuer de mes propres mains pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et surtout pour la mort de Puck, parce que j'étais certaine qu'il était le coupable.

Je tentai de me rendormir mais mes yeux restèrent ouverts jusqu'au petit matin. Je décidai alors de me lever une fois pour toute. A l'heure du déjeuner, je retrouvai mes amies au Ground Support café. A peine assise, je remarquai Dan Summers a une table éloignée de la notre, accompagné d'une femme différente de la semaine dernière. Différente mais avec des aspects similaires: même air hautain, même manteau en fourrure, même café.

_Il m'intéresse de plus en plus celui-là. On dirait bien qu'il cache quelque chose. Il faut vraiment que je commence les recherches. _

\- Vous avez entendu parler du meurtre à l'hôtel Grandview ?, fit Rachel me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Oui, c'est affreux ! A ce qu'il parait, il y avait du sang partout !, expliqua Santana.

\- Ark, c'est dégoûtant !, commenta Brittany en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

\- Je n'en ai pas entendu parler...

\- Tiens, lis ça alors., me conseilla Santana en me tendant une revue du New York Times.

_Meurtre sanglant à l'hôtel Grandview. Un cadavre féminin arborant la trentaine a été retrouvé jeudi matin dans une chambre d'hôtel du troisième étage. Le corps était découpé soigneusement en parties égales. La tête n'était cependant pas à sa place logique. Les policiers pensent que le tueur ne va pas s'arrêter là, qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série reproduisant une mise en scène lugubre. C'est drôle, c'est l'hôtel où j'ai vu entré ce cher Dan mercredi soir avec une femme. Cela fait trop de coïncidences pour qu'il n'y soit pas mêlé. Je dois maintenant le surveiller de près. _

\- C'est répugnant. Ils auraient pu se retenir de mettre une photo...

\- C'est vrai. Ils auraient pu aussi éviter de donner autant de détails., ajouta Brittany écœurée.

\- Bon, on va changer de sujet !, fit Santana pressée de revoir le visage enjoué de sa petite amie. Prête pour Halloween ?

Notre après-midi passa entre rigolades et fausses chamailleries. L'heure de se déguiser arriva très vite et Rachel et moi étions déjà dans mon apartement pour nous préparer.

\- Alors, Quinn, tu as opté pour quel costume ?

\- La mariée des Noces Funèbres de Tim Burton, tu connais ?, lui répondis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

\- Oui, et c'est vraiment réussi. Tu pourras m'aider pour le maquillage ?

\- Avec plaisir, Poca.

Rachel était devenue l'une de mes amies les plus proches depuis la fin du lycée. Santana et Brittany l'avaient toujours été et étaient les plus proches mais mon amitié avec Rachel était différente. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui dire tout ce que je voulais. Parfois, je pensais même à lui révéler ma véritable identité mais une autre pensée fait son chemin me rappelant que Rachel est très mauvaise pour ce qui est de garder un secret. Peu importe, j'appréciais quand même sa compagnie.

Une fois le maquillage de Pocahontas mis en place, il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous rendre dans New York. Sans attendre, nous rejoignimes Santana et Brittany à l'entrée d'une rue où les festivités allaient bon train. Notre soirée se passa à ravir, je me surpris même à m'amuser réellement, ce qui était rare venant de moi. Après avoir bu pas mal de bières, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un karaoké. Nous avions pris une table et s'étions installées près de la scène.

\- Les filles, j'ai terriblement envie de chanter !, annonça Rachel un peu éméchée.

\- Eh bien, vas-y, on ne te retient pas pour une fois !, lui fit Santana.

\- Oui, mais je dois d'abord aller aux toilettes.

Elle se leva et partit vers les toilettes au fond de la salle plutôt remplie. Nous écoutions quelques chanteurs détruirent les plus belles chansons de notre répertoire quand je trouvai que le temps commençait à se faire long et découvris que Rachel était partie depuis vingt bonnes minutes. J'entrepris d'aller voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ces toilettes. En m'approchant, j'entendais des cris appelant à l'aide et des coups donnaient contre les murs. C'était Rachel. J'ouvris alors la porte avec précipitation et la découvris sous l'emprise d'un homme masqué. Je courus vers eux et frappai l'homme violemment dans le dos, il s'effondra au sol. Rachel courut derrière moi pour se protéger. Je m'avançai alors en hésitant vers l'homme au sol et lui enlevai son masque.

\- Oh mon dieu !, fis-je après ma découverte.

\- Tu-tu le connais ?, me demanda Rachel d'une voix tremblotante révélant ces pleurs.

\- Oui..., lui répondis-je choquée, la prenant dans mes bras pour qu'elle se calme.


	3. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci pour vos coms, franchement je ne m'y attendais pas mais j'y réponds avec grand plaisir :

TheThinRedLine: Merci de lire :) Poser les bases me paraissait la chose la plus importante à faire quand on s'embarque dans une histoire pareille alors ^^

Malau-chu: C'est vrai c'est l'une de mes préférées ahah et tout est parti de là et d'une overdose de Dexter x) Faberry ... En fait, je me suis promise de faire une fic avec un couple hétéro mais j'y suis très attachée aussi et c'est super dure de pas les écrire ensemble j'ai du me retenir franchement ;)

qffan: Merci merci ! ^^ Je trouve que ce genre d'histoire manque aussi, j'en ai déjà lu mais pas avec les personnages que je voulais alors je me suis dit "Autant l'écrire toi-même !". Je devrais m'en sortir merci, en fait il suffit que j'y passe pas mal de temps pour pas oublier mon adresse et le fonctionnement ;)

Cul D'Autruche: Juste déjà ton pseudo... x) Bref, pour Faberry, c'est compliqué. Je peux pas répondre parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de la vie sentimentale de Quinn donc je verrai en même temps que vous ^^ Et Dan dans les toilettes, eh bien... à toi de lire en dessous pour savoir O:)

On est reparti avec un nouveau chapitre en espérant que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre (désolé j'écris selon l'inspiration mais surtout le temps que j'ai, le bac en priorité les amis). Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et... Rendez-vous en bas ! :)

_On dit toujours que c'est dans les souvenirs que les choses prennent leur vraie place. Depuis mon adolescence, j'ai tenté de me souvenir comment j'en étais arrivée à tuer des gens. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas passer mon chemin comme tout le monde au lieu de vouloir jouer les justicières ? En regardant Harold Flitcher se faire embarquer dans une voiture de police, je me suis soudainement rappelée mes motivations. _

\- Rach', calme-toi, c'est fini..., entendis-je Brittany murmurer à côté de moi.

Rachel était choquée, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle était restée blottie contre moi jusqu'à ce que Santana et Brittany arrivent, trouvant le temps long. C'est la latina qui avait appelé la police pendant que Brittany prenait soin de Rachel. Pour ma part, j'étais comme dépassée. C'est mon patient. J'aurai dû m'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas qu'un penchant bizarre pour les poupées blondes mais aussi pour tout type de jeunes filles un peu bourrées qui passaient dans le coin.

\- San', tu peux aller chercher la voiture, s'il te plait ?, demanda Brittany à sa petite amie qui marmonnait en espagnol en tirant sur sa troisième cigarette.

La brune hocha de la tête puis vint vers moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me prévenir de sa présence -je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'être dans un état second.

\- T'en fais pas, elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir.

Son ton avait été doux et rassurant mais connaissant Santana, cela cachait une immense rage. Elle voudra la venger, c'est sûr.

\- Hum...

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

On partit chercher la voiture dans la rue d'à côté. Le trajet resta silencieux même si je savais que mon amie avait envie d'hurler à pleins poumons. Pour ma part, je n'avais qu'une seule envie: trouver une nouvelle victime. Je préparais déjà mon plan d'attaque envers Flitcher s'il était porté innocent ; ce qui m'étonnerait grandement.

\- Tu comptes faire quelque chose, pas vrai ?, me demanda subitement mon amie.

\- Peut-être. S'il est relâché.

\- Ca va te parraitre bizarre mais... Je veux t'aider., fit Santana en m'arrêtant par le bras.

\- Non, hors de question, San'., dis-je en secouant la tête. Tu as Brittany, tu as ta carrière. Tu ne peux pas.

\- Toi aussi, tu as ta carrière et ça ne t'empêche en rien !, s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Enfin, la rage faisait place à l'impassivité. _Je savais bien que tu allais exploser un jour, Satan._

\- Je suis psy, pas juge d'instruction !, lui rétorquai-je avant de reprendre mon calme. Tu es mêlée dans tout ça constamment. Moi non.

\- S'il te plait, juste lui. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il vive après ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Rachel. Imagine si ça avait été Beth ou Britt !

\- Santana, c'est non. Tu n'es pas faite pour ça, tu n'es pas un monstre..., finis-je en soufflant, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour appuyer son opinion.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait... C'est pas un jeu, San'.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu sais comme moi que Rachel n'est sûrement pas la première et si ce connard est relâché, elle ne sera pas la dernière.

Je soufflai, m'apercevant qu'elle avait raison. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui à la place de ma meilleure amie. La fille, la soeur, la mère de quelqu'un. Mais il a fallu que ça soit Rachel, la star de Broadway qui a une tueuse en série pour amie.

\- On verra s'il est relâché. Viens, il faut qu'on rentre.

Après quelques minutes à démarrer la voiture, celle-ci se gara devant le karaoké. Les filles nous attendaient, frigorifiées. Elles s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière en silence, le claquement de leurs dents et le moteur de la voiture pour seuls bruits. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Brittany et Santana se fit sans problème, enfin si on oublie le froid glacial et les sanglots de Rachel. Quand Brittany sortit de la voiture, je regardai la petite brune recroquevillée sur le siège arrière droit. Elle avait l'air terrorisée, comme un enfant battu devant son père. Brittany l'observa également avant de fermer la portière doucement et de se pencher vers ma fenêtre ouverte.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on reste ?, chuchota-t-elle en jetant des regards inquiets à Rachel.

\- Non, t'en fais pas, Brit'. Rentrez, vous devez vous reposer. Cette soirée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde.

Je jetai un regard à Santana un peu plus qui se tenait les bras. Elle avait l'air épuisé. La colère pompe beaucoup d'énergie, ça c'est un fait, mais quand il s'agit de Santana, c'est pire. Elle est drainée par sa colère qui est toujours excessive.

Brittany avait suivi mes yeux puis se retourna pour me sourir légèrement. Cette fille savait lire en chaque personne sa personnalité. J'en avais eu peur au début mais j'ai vite compris que la part de moi que je voulais cacher le rester face à l'innocence de mon amie aux yeux bleus.

\- Bonne nuit, les filles. Je t'appelle demain, Q., finit Brittany en s'écartant de la voiture.

J'envoyai un signe de la main aux deux filles en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. J'entendis Rachel bouger à l'arrière alors je décidai de garder un oeil sur elle en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Elle avait échangé sa place près de la vitre à droite pour celle de gauche, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genous relevés sur le siège.

_Ce connard va me payer mes sièges en cuir neufs ! Enfin, tant qu'elle se sent bien..._

J'entendis Rachel renifler et inspirer. Elle allait enfin parler.

\- Tu..., elle dut se racler la gorge, la voix toute enrouée de pleurs.

\- Tu me ramènes chez moi ?, demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix encore faible.

\- Non. Tu viens chez moi ce soir et on verra demain comment tu te sens.

Je vis dans le rétroviseur qu'elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant que des larmes refassent surface.

On arriva rapidement à mon appartement. Heureusement pour nous, j'avais programmé le chauffage pour qu'il réchauffe la pièce principale avant notre arrivée. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec ces technologies ! En entrant, je déposai mes clefs de le panier à cet effet et enlevai mes talons. Rachel était restée debout à l'entrée, stoïque. Je me tournai vers elle et vint lui prendre la main pour la conduire dans la salle de bain.

\- Je te fais coûler un bain, toi tu te déshabilles et tu fais comme chez toi. Je vais te poser des habits de rechange sur mon lit., la prévins-je avant de quitter ma salle de bain.

J'espèrais sincèrement qu'elle sache se débrouiller seule parce que je devais prévoir un plan d'attaque contre Flitcher. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte. Voir Rachel apeurée et brisée comme elle l'était m'avait décidé de l'éliminer, qu'il soit en prison ou non.

J'étais en train de remplir mon sac "d'expédition" de films platiques quand j'entendis un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain suivi de pleurs. J'accourus au plus vite dans la pièce pour découvrir ma meilleure amie effondrée au sol, entourée d'une serviette rose, en pleurs.

\- Oh, Rach' !, soufflai-je en venant la serrer dans mes bras. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

\- Re-regarde tous ces bleus sur mes bras..., fit-elle d'une voix saccagée de craquements.

Il est vrai que ses bras portaient des marques de doigts violacées. Elle avait aussi des griffures sur le cou et les cuisses.

_Il était vraiment proche d'y arriver, ce salop. _

\- Eh, regarde-moi.

Elle releva sa tête de ma poitrine pour me regarder. Je pris alors son visage entre mes mains pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Il ne s'en sortira pas, crois-moi. Et même s'il est pas envoyé en taule, Satan se fera un plaisir d'aller lui arracher les yeux parce qu'il a osé poser plus que ses yeux sur toi. Et tu sais comme moi que je n'exagère pas !

Elle sourit légèrement ce qui me fit croire que j'avais réussi. Pourtant, son sourire disparut quand elle vit ses jambes pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils et un visage énervé.

\- Mais... Il m'a laissé tellement de marques. Ca va mettre des jours à partir ! Comment je vais pouvoir jouer comme ça !

_Elle est pas sérieuse là ? Enfin, voici la Rachel que je connais._

\- Vois ça d'un bon côté, tu pourras avoir les rôles de femmes bâttues..., lui fis-je tout sourire en la relevant. Allez, viens. Tu t'habilles et moi je mets Funny Girl en route.

Cette fille était impressionnante. L'humain l'était clairement, tout court. A peine blessée, elle commençait déjà à se relever en criant qu'elle en voulait encore. A bien y penser, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment avant la naissance de Beth.

\- Quinn ! C'est... C'est quoi ça ?, fit Rachel, venant interrompre mes pensées, une machette dans la main droite, mon sac d'expédition dans l'autre.

_Oh merde. Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de ranger mes affaires._

\- Hum... Je t'ai jamais dit que je chassais le week-end ?, tentai-je, nerveuse.

_Cette histoire va très mal finir. Je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue._

Rachel me toisa du regard en laissant tomber le sac à ses pieds. Elle s'accroupit avant de sortir les choses se trouvant dans le sac de voyage.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de..., commençai-je jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte ma scie circulaire.

Elle sortit ensuite les cordes de différentes longueurs, le rouleau de sac poubelle, un marteau... A chaque chose qu'elle sortait, elle me jetait un regard de défi me disant de ne surtout pas lui mentir. Quand elle atteignit le fond du sac, je vis son visage devenir confus puis la peur et l'étonnement prendre la place de la confusion. Elle se leva d'un seul coup et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas en me regardant.

\- Rachel, je t'en prie, je peux t'expliquer., dis-je en m'approchant.

\- Non ! Ne bouge même pas !, cria-t-elle. Merde, Quinn, c'est quoi ces photos ? Tu ne l'as pas... C'est pas toi qui...

Elle commença à marcher rapidement, secouant la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas et moi non plus quelque part. Au fond du sac se trouvaient les photos du meurtre de Puck. Je l'ai garde là pour ne pas oublier contre quoi je me bats: mon père.

\- Rach', laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je t'en supplie !, demandai-je en faisant un pas.

\- Tu ne bouges pas ! Putain, Quinn, ma meilleure amie est une... Est une... Tu l'as tué !, finit-elle par crier.

\- Non ! Je te jure que non ! S'il te plait, calme-toi que je te dise la vérité.

Elle inspira profondément avant de prendre son téléphone posé sur le meuble non loin.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix..., fit-elle en composant un numéro.

\- Quoi ! Non, Rach', je ne te laisserai pas appeler les flics !

J'avais couru sur elle pour lui prendre son téléphone. Dans le feu de l'action, Rachel était tombée et m'avait entraîné. On se battait désormais pour le téléphone quand une voix nous interrompit. Je m'immobilisai automatiquement à l'entente de la voix quelque peu énervée de Santana.

\- Allo ?! Si c'est une blague, c'est loin d'être drôle !, ragea-t-elle.

\- Santana ! Viens ! Quinn...

Je mis ma main sur la bouche de Rachel au moment où elle commençait à divulguer trop de choses.

\- T'en fais pas San', tout va bien., dis-je calmement en toisant Rachel. Tu peux retourner faire des cochoneries avec Brittany.

\- Ouai, c'est ça. J'arrive., répondit la brune au téléphone d'un ton argneux.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Je gardai alors ma main sur la bouche de Rachel, les siennes immobilisées par mes jambes que j'avais, je ne sais comment, passé sur elle.

_Il manquait plus qu'elle._

\- Maintenant, on va se calmer et je vais t'expliquer d'où viennent ces photos., dis-je sans la lâcher.

Je profitai qu'elle soit immobilisée pour lui raconter le meurtre de Puck, les soupçons que j'avais sur mon père, le vol de ces photos dans les bureaux de la criminelle pour mon enquête.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de preuves pour accuser mon père. Et j'ai arrêté de chercher mais dès qu'il y a quelque chose comme un meurtre ou un viol, je regarde ces photos pour me rappeler que je dois vous protéger..., mentis-je. Je peux te lâcher sans que tu cris ou que tu ne me frappes maintenant ?

Rachel hocha de la tête avant que j'enlève ma main de sa bouche. Elle me regarda tristement, me prenant probablement en pitié.

\- Tu peux aussi te relever maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

Santana choisit ce moment pour fracasser ma porte et entrer en trombe dans mon appartement. Sous le coup de la surprise, Rachel et moi nous retournames et l'observames avec incompréhension. L'hispanique vit mon sac et son contenu étalés sur le sol et me lança un regard désolé avant d'ouvrir la bouche alors que j'aurai préféré qu'elle la garde fermée.

\- Elle sait pour tes victimes, c'est ça ?, demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte.

_Oh, Satan, je te déteste de tout mon coeur. _

Mon corps se tendit entièrement en entendant sa déclaration. Rachel s'avança pour se mettre entre nous-deux.

\- De quoi elle parle ?, demanda-t-elle la voix plus aiguë qu'habituellement.

\- Rien du...

\- Ne t'avise même pas de me mentir ! Je vois pas comment une hâche peut t'aider dans une enquête ou pour la chasse !, cria-t-elle en m'interrompant énervée mais aussi triste.

Mes années de psychologie me disaient de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe, qu'il valait mieux laisser la colère des gens s'évacuer avant de leur parler. Mais il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie et elle venait de découvrir mon plus grand secret.

\- Rach', je parlai des animaux. Quinn chasse et... La hâche sert à découper les bêtes pour réc...

\- Te fatigue pas, toi !, fit Rachel en pointant méchamment Santana du doigt.

La latina d'habitude trop bavarde et impulsive resta dans ses petites chaussures, me laissant face à la fureur de Rachel.

\- Alors, c'est donc vrai... Tu m'as menti., constata Rachel en se tournant vers moi. Tu tues des gens... Ma meilleure amie est une tueuse en série. Je crois que je... Je vais...

Subitement, je vis la petite brune tomber à la renverse. Elle avait perdu connaissance, tout ça par ma faute.

\- Vite, prend-la avec moi, on va la mettre sur le canapé., ordonnai-je à Santana.

Une fois Rachel allongée sur le fauteuil, la seule chose que l'on pouvait faire était d'attendre qu'elle se réveille.

\- Je suis désolée, Q., me fit Santana toute penaude en posant la main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu n'es qu'une imbécile., lui répondis-je sèchement en me levant de la table basse, faisant tomber sa main. Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu ne sais pas les choses que va engendrer ce que tu viens de faire.

J'avançais vers elle, menaçante, chaque pas appuyant chaque affirmation. Elle commençait à reculer, appeurée.

\- Tu ne comprendras jamais qui je suis et tu ne feras donc jamais partie de mes projets. Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de meurtres ni de Flitcher et encore moins de seringues remplies de somnifère.

J'étais maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, Santana acculée contre une commode.

\- Tu vas oublier ce que tu as vu dans mes mains le soir où tu as su, tu vas aussi oublier tout ce que je t'ai raconté. Tu vas oublier cette soirée jusqu'au moindre détail et, même et surtout, tu vas oublier le fait que je t'ai demandé d'oublier. Ai-je été claire ?

Santana hocha rapidement, trop rapidement, de la tête avant que son visage tordu par la peur ne devienne plus confiant. Elle se remit droite avant de me pousser violemment, me faisant tomber.

\- Et toi tu oublieras que la seule chose que j'ai faite ait été de le dire à Rachel. C'est toi qui tues des gens parce que tu en as besoin ! C'est toi qui a décidé de le cacher à tout le monde au lieu d'aller te rendre dans un asile ! Alors tu oublies que c'est de ma faute parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, Fabray !

Elle s'avança vers moi pour s'accroupir avant de souffler et de recommencer.

\- J'ai jamais souhaité ça, Quinn. Mais tu ne peux plus reculer. Rachel va se réveiller en sachant tout et moi, je n'oublierai jamais la nuit où je t'ai vu assommer quelqu'un avec une seringue. Tu sais comme moi que je suis la seule à pouvoir t'aider alors ne me rejette pas.

Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris puis partis me rasseoir près de Rachel.

\- On n'a plus qu'à séquestrer dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de ne rien dire..., soupira Santana en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Tu rigoles, elle est restée dehors à faire la queue pendant deux jours et vingt deux heures devant une salle de concert pour pouvoir apercevoir Barbra Streisand à travers un grillage. Cette fille ne lâche rien, jamais je ne réussirai à la faire terre.

\- A part fuir, je ne vois pas quelle autre solution tu as.

\- Me faire soigner ?, proposai-je d'un sourire narquois en faisant référence à l'asile précédemment cité.

Santana ria légèrement en me poussant de l'épaule. Notre amitié avait toujours eu ce genre de haut et de bas. Seulement, au lycée, c'était des histoires beaucoup plus simples à gérer comme la fois où l'on s'est battues pour une histoire de chirurgie esthétique et de cheerleading. Pourtant, je savais que Santana serait toujours là pour m'aider, même quand il s'agissait de meurtre.

\- Tu veux vraiment participer pour Flitcher ?, lui demandai-je en la regardant sans rien laisser paraitre.

\- Je veux que ce salop paie, c'est sûr. Mais on a d'abord Rachel à gérer, tu crois pas ?

\- Justement. Elle va se réveiller complètement paniquée sans comprendre ni même essayer de comprendre ce que je fais. Il faut que je puisse te faire confiance.

Je voyais que son cerveau bouillonait de réflexion, elle ne voyait pas le lien.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Flitcher ?

\- On va faire croire à Rachel qu'on avait décidé d'utiliser ces outils pour faire peur à Flitcher et que je les préparais pour aller le voir avec toi demain. Mais si tu acceptes de faire ça, tu ne pourras plus reculer.

Elle commençait à comprendre que son choix devenait un test. Si elle acceptait, elle devra mentir à Rachel et Brittany comme moi je le fais mais elle sera pour toujours mon partenaire. Si elle refuse, elle ne pourra se venger de Flitcher que par la justice.

\- Prend le temps de réfléchir., lui dis-je en tapotant son épaule.

Je me levai pour aller préparer du café. Il était quand même près de trois heures du matin. En passant devant le canapé, je me fis littéralement agresser par Rachel qui était désormais bien réveillée. Elle se tenait derrière moi, son bras droit autour de mon cou alors qu'elle resserrait son emprise en faisant appui avec son bras gauche.

_Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait avoir autant de force dans un si petit corps ?!_

\- Rach', qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!, demanda Santana interloquée.

\- Je vous ai entendu. J'ai tout entendu. Vous me prenez pour une idiote ! Et toi, tu savais tout et tu n'as rien dit. Quel magnifique juge que tu fais !, s'exclama l'interpelée.

\- Rach', c'est Quinn. Lâche-la, tu vas la tuer., fit Santana en s'avançant causant le recul de Rachel.

\- Non ! C'est une meurtrière ! Elle doit mourir ou aller en prison !, cria Rachel.

La brune était choquée et perturbée ce qui causait son manque de raisonnement. Il fallait que j'utilise ma psychologie contre elle.

\- Rachel..., commençai-je d'une voix enrouée puisque ma gorge était comprimée. Je ne tue... Que les méchants... Comme Flitcher... J'ai pas tué Noah...

Je vis Santana en face de moi secouée la tête et s'approcher. Elle me lança un regard qui me dit de continuer.

\- T'es sous le choc... A cause de Flitcher... Tu sais que ... J'ai raison... Je suis psy...

Je sentis la pression sur mon cou diminuer et quelques gouttes tomber sur mon épaule.

\- Il t'a blessé... Je vais te venger... C'est promis...Mais lâche-moi...

Santana était maintenant devant nous. Elle prit le bras qui me tenait et fit aussitôt lâcher Rachel qui s'effondra dans ses bras. L'hispanique me regarda avec soulagement. Une bataille était gagnée mais pas la guerre.

Dimanche 31 Octobre, 06h48

J'avais passé la nuit accoudée au bar de la cuisine à boire du café, repassant en boucle la fin de soirée de la veille. Santana était restée dormir ici après avoir prévenue Brittany que Rachel ne voulait qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soi. Rachel n'avait pas voulu rester seule avec moi après ce qu'elle avait appris, alors Santana avait dormi avec elle. Celle-ci se leva d'ailleurs la première, se plaçant en face de moi sur le bar.

\- Tu as une sale tête, Fabray.

C'était ses premiers mots de la journée à mon égard et j'avais déjà envie de la gifler. Je relevai un regard méchant sur elle avant de m'éloigner sur bar avec ma tasse.

\- Je serai dans mon bureau. Fais comme chez toi.

Il fallait que je prévois un plan pour Flitcher. Après ma nuit, j'avais plus que besoin d'une victime pour passer mes nerfs. Et puis c'était de sa faute, après tout. S'il n'était pas un pervers invétéré, Rachel n'aurait jamais atteri chez moi.

J'arrivai enfin dans mon bureau. Je déposai ma tasse de café sur le meuble boisé avant de me retourner. Quand je voulus fermer la porte de la pièce, je vis Rachel assise sur le canapé en cuir, entourée de photos et de cassettes audio.

_Oh non, ça va pas recommencer..._

\- Hum, Rachel ?, hésitai-je en m'approchant.

Elle releva un regard confus sur moi mais rien n'indiquait de la peur ou même de l'anxiété alors je m'assis près d'elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça..., fis-je en rassemblant les photos. Tu devrais même pas être là.

\- Pourquoi ?, me demanda-t-elle en retenant ma main, attirant mon regard. Pourquoi tu es obligée de faire ça ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Enfin, je sais pour quelles raisons je... Fais ça. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment ça a commencé., répondis-je hésitante.

Voyant son regard suppliant, je me décidai de continuer.

\- A la fac, j'ai appris que les tueurs, pour la plupart, devaient tuer pour combler un vide. Parfois, ils le savaient, parfois pas. Souvent, ce la remonte à une période de l'enfance. Un évènement traumatisant comme la mort d'un proche ou...

Elle prit ma main, ce qui me crispa. Je ne m'atendais pas à de la simpatie après cette nuit.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Sa question était simple, pourtant je ne savais pas y répondre. Quand tout ceci avait commencé ? J'avais de vague souvenir de ma période adolescente mais rien de clair avant cela.

\- Je ne sais plus. J'ai comme un trou, je ne me souviens de presque rien de mon enfance.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête avant de se lever. Elle alla chercher un magnétophone.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu aies besoin de savoir sur ces cassettes..., la prévins-je, sachant tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait faire.

\- Je veux tout savoir, Quinn., fit-elle en mettant en route une cassette.

On entendit un crépitement avant que la bande ne commence puis vinrent ma voix et celle de ma victime.

\- Où suis-je ?!, fit une femme paniquée.

\- En enfer.

\- Quoi ? Et vous êtes qui ?

\- Ton pire cauchemar.

_J'avais de l'humour ce jour-là. Pauvre Kate, elle n'avait même pas dépassé la troisième étape. _

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!, cria Kate, faisant craquer la bande.

Rachel avait le visage blanc et blafard. Ses yeux montraient sa peur face à l'entente de ma voix non habituelle.

\- Ton témoignage. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de profiter des gens qui vous aiment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous rac...

\- Assez ! Tu as pleuré la mort de six hommes comme si tu ne les avais pas tué à l'arsenic ! Pourquoi ?!

\- Je... Je...

Kate commença à pleurer ce qui fit arrêter la cassette par Rachel. La petite brune restait interdite devant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Alors c'est donc ça..., souffla-t-elle finalement. Tu les tues parce qu'ils tuent.

\- Non !, m'insurgeai-je en me levant d'un bon. Je les tue parce qu'ils mentent, trichent, mannipulent leur entourage pour leur profit.

\- Mais... Tu fais la même chose., me fit remarquer la petite brune tout de suite plus vulnérable et apeurée face à moi.

\- Pas du tout. Ils sont des monstres sans contrôle et dénués de sentiments. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je sais me contrôler. Et je ne vous ai jamais menti sur quoique ce soit ni même mannipuler pour mes propres intérêts.

Elle hocha encore la tête comme si elle me croyait ou me comprenait. Même si j'avais peu d'espoir, peut-être qu'elle finirait par ne pas aller tout raconter à la police. Je décidai de la laisser réfléchir pendant que j'enquêtais sur Flitcher.

\- Ecoute toutes les cassettes si tu veux, mais tu ne me feras jamais dire que je suis comme eux. Je ne tue pas d'innocents.

Je m'assis alors à mon bureau pendant qu'elle retournait sur le canapé. Elle changea de cassette et l'enclencha après avoir fouillé dans d'autres photos. J'étais trop occupée à lire un article du New York Times sur Harold Flitcher étant emmené en cellule de dégrisement. La voix d'un autre Flitcher me fit m'arrêter et me retourner sur une Rachel totalement perturbée.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?, demanda la voix grave de John Flitcher.

\- Tu es dans ton propre merdié, mon gros., répondis-je d'un ricanement.

Je m'étais avancée vers Rachel pour lui retirer le magnéto des mains et arrêter l'enregistrement. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

\- C'était son frère. Il battait sa femme. La seule fois qu'elle a porté plainte, les flics ont abandonné les charges. J'ai du intervenir. Celui qui t'as agressé était mon client. Il m'a parlé une fois de son frère violent.

\- Et... Tu comptes intervenir aussi pour lui, pas vrai ?, demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête pour regarder mon ordinateur.

\- Ecoute, Rach', je...

\- Je veux participer., m'interrompit-elle.

\- Moi aussi., fit Santana du pas de la porte.


	4. Chapter 3

Salut, Salut ! Il faut dire que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas publié ici et je tiens à m'en excuser. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses qui ne vous intéressent probablement pas alors passons au chapitre. Quelques précisions, j'ai choisi d'écrire deux versions de cette histoire: l'une avec les personnages de Glee et Faberry (Alléluia se diront certains en courant à poil dans leur salon...) et de faire une version totalement fictive avec des personnages de mon invention qui auront une partie des personnalités des persos de Glee mais auront aussi d'autres identités et histoires personnelles (et cette version sera hétéro donc nouveau perso et nouveau plot eheh). Je ne sais pas si je posterai la deuxième version ici parce que je ne pense pas que cela aura du succès. On va déjà voir si les lecteurs qui étaient là il y a un an le sont toujours ^^ Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter avec des critiques constructives ou pour me signaler des erreurs/incohérences. Maintenant, je ferme ma bouche et c'est à vous. Bye ! :)

**malau-chu**: Désolé pour le suspens énorme que tu as du subir pendant un an ^^ perturbant c'est le but, et là ça commence à chauffer pour certains ;) Félicitation, tes messages subliminaux ont servi et je pars vers le Faberry, ce qui va me demander un travail de remaniement de tout mon scénario mais ça devrait le faire. Dis-moi comment tu les imagines dans quelques chapitres, histoire que j'ai une idée de tes attentes ;) Bonne lecture !

_**Précédemment:**_

_**Je m'étais avancée vers Rachel pour lui retirer le magnéto des mains et arrêter l'enregistrement. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.**_

_**\- C'était son frère. Il battait sa femme. La seule fois qu'elle a porté plainte, les flics ont abandonné les charges. J'ai du intervenir. Celui qui t'a agressé était mon patient. Il m'a parlé une fois de son frère violent.**_

_**\- Et... Tu comptes intervenir aussi pour lui, pas vrai ?, demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête pour regarder l'ordinateur.**_

_**\- Ecoute Rach', je...**_

_**\- Je veux participer., m'interrompit-elle.**_

_**\- Moi aussi., fit Santana du pas de la porte.**_

* * *

Je les regardai, incrédule. Elles n'imaginaient absolument pas ce que c'était de tuer quelqu'un, encore moins à ma façon. J'avais un code, un rituel à suivre.

\- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites. Vous vous laissez dépasser en pensant que tuer quelqu'un est facile pour un être humain normal mais j'ai un scoop pour vous : c'est tout sauf facile et je ne suis pas normale !

\- Arrête de jouer les martyrs, Q., fit Santana l'air las. On a compris que tu es tarée, tu es la seule de nous trois à avoir une scie circulaire chez toi et on sait toutes que ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé de redécorer ton intérieur.

La latina gardait son air ennuyé, signalant qu'elle ne désirait que de passer à la suite de notre discussion. Rachel, quant à elle, était devenue blanche. C'était dur à voir habituellement à cause de son teint méditerranéen mais la remarque de Santana avait visiblement fait son petit effet.

\- Je ne peux pas vous embarquer là-dedans. Ça prendrait des mois à vous apprendre mon code, en supposant que vous le supportiez. En plus,, vous avez vos carrières, vos familles, et vous êtes normalement contre tout ça., finis-je en appuyant mon regard sur mon amie juge d'instruction.

\- Je suis de Lima Heights, je supporterai. Et toi, le gnome, ça ira ?, demanda l'hispanique, omettant de répondre à mon commentaire sur sa fonction.

On se tourna toutes les deux vers Rachel qui était retournée s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que nous parlions. Elle tenait dans ses mains les photographies de certaines de mes victimes. Elle semblait dégoûtée par ce qu'elle voyait et pourtant, elle hocha la tête.

\- Apprends-nous.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouvait trois mois plus tard devant une petite maison résidentielle de la partie nord du Queens, cachées dans des buissons de l'autre bout de la rue. Il était environ une heure du matin et il faisait un froid glacial mais cela m'importait peu. Vous connaissez ces documentaires à la télévision sur ces lionnes en chasse qui ne font aucun bruit jusqu'à l'attaque ? Eh bien c'est exactement mon état d'esprit à ce moment précis. L'instinct de prédateur revenait toujours, même après plusieurs mois de « jeune ». J'étais affamée, j'avais besoin de voir du sang couler. J'étais dans un tel état d'excitation que je devais faire des efforts pour contrôler ma respiration. Rachel et Santana étaient dans le même état. Règle n°2 : l'instinct est primordial lorsque l'on veut réussir quelque chose, peu importe la tâche.

Dans quelques minutes, ce serait l'heure de vérité pour mes amies devenues partenaires de crime. Dans quelques minutes, Ross Hermann rentrerait chez lui avec une nouvelle victime à séquestrer : une petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, roux aux yeux verts, fraîchement pris à ses parents au centre commercial. Ça m'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas encore été interpellé.

On vit un pick-up rouge tourner au coin de la rue dans notre direction. Je pouvais déjà sentir l'excitation de mes amies. Elles avaient passé trois mois à me suivre dans mes investigations, à écouter chacun de mes enregistrements, à éplucher chaque vie des criminels que j'avais tué. Quand j'ai jugé qu'elles y étaient prêtes, je leur fis assister à l'exécution finale d'une de mes victimes. Santana commençait à ce moment à se dédoubler pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre Snixx en chair et en os, seulement quand il le fallait. Rachel perdait de son innocence au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait les armes, les techniques de torture, le sang à l'état pur et non en tant que maquillage sur une scène. Elle perdait patience et voulait gravir les étapes plus vite que nécessaire pour accomplir sa vengeance. Jusqu'ici, aucune des deux n'avait montré signes de peur ou de dégoût. Je m'attendais pourtant à voir Rachel fléchir lorsqu'elle aurait à tuer de ses propres mains. Étonnamment, à chaque fois que j'aurai cru la voir prendre ses jambes à son cou, elle n'était au contraire que plus motivée, passionnée même, c'était très impressionnant de la voir se transformer ainsi. C'est elle, ce soir, qui avait voulu tenir la seringue de somnifère, Santana préférant contrôler le pédophile entre ses bras. J'étais impatiente de voir comment Hermann allait s'en tirer entre les mains de mes deux apprentis.

L'homme gara sa voiture dans l'allée de garage de la maison de l'autre bout de la rue. Mes amies me regardèrent et je leur fis signe de tête d'y aller. Nous franchîmes la route en direction du conducteur de la voiture, sans un bruit. Je restai en retrait pour les laisser faire leurs preuves. Hermann fermait sa voiture lorsque Santana l'attrapa, une main sur la bouche, l'autre, puissante autour de son cou. Rachel vint rapidement enfoncer son aiguille dans le cou du pédophile puis il tomba. Santana le traîna jusqu'à notre SUV noir et le jeta à l'arrière puis monta. Rachel se plaça au volant et je pris la place passager. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'usine abandonnée qui était devenue depuis quelques années mon antre. Je l'avais choisi parce qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne usine spécialisée dans le poulet, ce qui me donnait accès à des salles isolées, insonorisées pour certaines, mais aussi et surtout à d'énormes cuves dans lesquelles je pouvais réduire mes victimes en cendres.

Rachel gara la voiture à l'arrière du bâtiment, à l'endroit prévu. Santana et moi sortîmes l'homme endormi de la voiture pour le conduire dans la salle de la première étape, ses bras dans ceux de Santana et ses jambes dans les miens. Rachel nous suivit de près en enfilant des gants et son masque. Les filles avaient choisi de porter des masques pour ne rien révéler de leurs identités déjà trop publiques. Santana avait même eu l'idée de changer de voix pour « faire comme dans Batman ». C'était leur choix et je le comprenais mais pour ma part, je n'avais ni besoin d'un masque ni l'impression que j'avais quelque chose à cacher. L'identité que je me devais de protéger était celle que j'utilisais la nuit. Mon masque restait collé à mon visage tout au long de la journée. Une fois dans mon antre, seule une personne me possédait, mon cavalier noir : l'ombre de Quinn Fabray devenait Quinn Fabray.

Rachel s'était approchée de Hermann, la figure en plastique de Pocahontas à la place de son visage innocent habituel. Elle finissait de l'attacher à la chaise quand Santana transformée en Scar du Roi Lion s'approcha à son tour pour lancer un grand seau d'eau sur l'homme entravé. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut. Ebloui par l'ampoule du plafond, il avait l'air déconcerté de se découvrir dans cette pièce.

\- Où suis-je ?! Au secours ! Détachez-moi !, cria-t-il à pleins poumons.

\- Bienvenu dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Monsieur Hermann., déclara Rachel d'un ton mesquin.

\- Quoi ? Espèce de tarée ! Enlevez-moi ça !, continua-t-il en tentant par tous les moyens de se dégager. Il finit par tomber sur le côté.

\- Oh, non, pas tout de suite. Nous allons jouer un peu avant., annonça Santana avec un accent espagnol. Elle s'approcha de l'homme à terre et prit son visage en main. Tu vas payer pour tous ces gosses, salopard., lui dit-elle sur un ton froid qui ne laissait aucune place à la protestation.

Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient réjouissantes.

* * *

**Lundi 27 Janvier 2024, 05h03**

\- Tu as vu comment il pleurait comme une fillette quand je lui ai transpercé la main avec un clou de 50 ?, s'exclama Rachel à l'arrière du SUV.

Il était cinq heures du matin et nous venions de quitter l'usine. La starlette de Broadway n'avait pas fini de s'exclamer et de sautiller depuis. Santana restait impassible, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé durant les quatre dernières heures, comme si elle n'avait pas torturé avec passion un homme de quarante ans au point qu'il en perde connaissance. Je me doutais qu'elle était contente du résultat mais trop fatiguée pour l'exprimer. Trop fatiguée, même, pour dire à Rachel de se taire. La diva, elle, était encore sous adrénaline. Du rétroviseur, je la voyais sourire béatement. Elle ne réalisait pas que dans quelques heures, elle devait déjà être sur les planches à répéter et qu'elle devrait supporter la conscience de ses actes nocturnes à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

On arriva devant l'immeuble de Santana. Elle descendit sans un mot et nous fit signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer par la porte d'entrée. Elle avait dit à Brittany que Rachel et moi avions besoin de renseignements sur un pseudo harceleur de la diva qui présentait des similitudes avec l'un de mes patients. Une histoire à dormir debout mais qui avait fonctionné. J'espère que Santana saura vivre avec ses mensonges à répétition sur la conscience parce que c'était le premier d'une longue liste.

Je vis Rachel la suivre du regard, l'air préoccupé.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?, me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle doit être fatiguée. On verra bien demain soir.

Elle affirma de la tête avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Les trois derniers mois avaient été éprouvants. J'étais habituée à ce train de vie mais mes amies ne l'étaient pas et apprendre des années d'expérience à des personnes qui n'ont jamais fait ça de leur vie, parce que ce n'est pas dans leur ADN, en quelques mois, c'est encore plus éprouvant. J'avais observé la transformation de mes amies et je pense qu'il me restait beaucoup à découvrir d'elles.

Nous arrivions lentement devant mon immeuble lorsque j'aperçus un individu devant la porte. Je choisis donc de continuer mon chemin, pour pouvoir l'identifier. Il s'agissait de Dan Summers. Je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui depuis son appel au cabinet, il y a trois mois. Avec la découverte de mon secret par Rachel et les trois mois d'apprentissage qui ont suivi, j'avais oublié sa présence et il faut dire qu'il s'était fait également plus discret.

\- Quinn, on vient de passer devant ton bâtiment. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, m'interpella Rachel inquiète.

\- Tu te souviens du meurtre de la jeune femme découpé dans l'hôtel près d'ici il y a trois mois ? Eh bien, son tueur est devant ma porte, j'en suis presque sûre.

Elle aspira profondément, signalant une peur soudaine. Cette fille venait de torturer quelqu'un pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et maintenant, elle se montrait aussi innocente qu'avant. C'est ça, une star de Broadway...

\- Ecoute, il ne faut pas perdre son sang froid. Apparemment, il me connaissait avant ce meurtre, j'ai juste à découvrir comment et ce qu'il me veut. Je vais te déposer chez toi pour que tu sois en sécurité.

\- Quoi ? Non, hors de question. Je te suis, on est partenaires maintenant., objecta la diva qui avait repris possession de ses moyens.

Je l'observai un moment dans le rétroviseur puis décidai de me garer dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à ma rue. J'éteignis les feux mais laissai le moteur tourner.

\- Tu restes ici, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu prends la voiture et tu rejoins Santana. Compris ?

Mon ton ne laissait pas place à une quelconque objection. Elle hocha distraitement la tête et j'espérais qu'une chose c'est qu'elle fasse ce que je venais de lui dire. Je sortis de la voiture silencieusement et pris la direction de mon appartement. Dan Summers n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il était appuyé contre le muret, les bras croisés, un sourire qui aurait pu faire tomber beaucoup de filles s'il ne les découpait pas avant cela.

\- Monsieur Summers, que me vaut ce plaisir à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- Quinn Fabray, je vous attendais., répondit-il en se mettant droit.

Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus océan et les mêmes cheveux bruns. Il avait l'air en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui faisait le pied de grue à cinq heures du matin. Je me plaçai en face de lui de façon à voir le coin de la ruelle où était Rachel. Elle s'était déjà mise à nous observer, cacher derrière le coin du mur.

\- Vous avez probablement entendu parler des disparitions surprenantes survenues ces quatre dernières années ?, m'interrogea-t-il d'un air narquois.

Il savait. Ces disparitions étaient liées à mes victimes. C'était mes victimes qui finissaient au fond d'une cuve d'acide. Pas de trace, pas de preuve. Il était là pour marchander, pour me menacer de révéler mon passe-temps favoris. Il fallait contre-attaqué.

\- Comme vous avez probablement entendu parler du meurtre à l'hôtel au bout de la rue. Une femme finement découpée en morceaux, sans tête. C'est drôle, c'est la femme avec qui vous aviez bu un café le midi même. Enfin, elle a bu son café, vous, vous avez renversé le votre sur ma chemise en faisant passer ça pour un accident.

Il me regardait surpris mais avec un air de défis. La concurrence ne me faisait pas peur, à condition qu'un jour où l'autre elle finisse en cendre au fond de ma cuve. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort en venant me narguer devant ma porte.

\- On sait tous les deux que nos vrais métiers s'exercent la nuit. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viendrais te livrer à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Summers ?, lui demandai-je finalement.

Il rit, très fort, comme un savant-fou. Probablement pour se donner un genre. C'était petit.

\- Tu ne te souviens donc pas de moi ?, me fit-il entre deux ricanements.

Je le regardais, perplexe. Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu mais j'avais perdu la mémoire depuis mon enfance, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Devant mon air dubitatif, il rit encore avant de me faire sa révélation.

\- Ton père a essayé de me tuer quand on avait sept ans.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus. D'autres chapitres viendront dans les jours suivants. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, vos conseils et surtout dites-moi ce qu'il vous plairait de voir dans les prochains chapitres. Bye !


End file.
